


Language of Latkes

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Early Relationship, Hanukkah, Language of Flowers, Latkes, Multi, Polyamory, dex mention, farmer mention, lack of latkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Lardo shows up at the Haus on a mission for latkes, but there are none because Hanukkah ended at nightfall.





	Language of Latkes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Farmer/Chowder/Lardo  
> Language of Flowers  
> “I was promised latkes.”

Lardo walked into the Haus like she owned the place. Chowder really couldn’t say if she did or not, but she tended to walk into most places that way, so he guessed probably not. It was 60/40 that she didn’t own the Haus. 

She ignored him at first, which was fine. She and Cait were dating and he and Cait were, but she and he were still working out if they were friends or wanted to date too. But after she spent a couple of minutes in the kitchen, she came back out and fixed him to the couch with a piercing look. 

“Ok, are they upstairs then?”

Oh! She was looking for something, or someone. And she thought he knew where they were. That makes sense. Except. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“The latkes. I was promised latkes.”

“Um, who said we had latkes? Hanukkah ended at sundown, so I don’t think they were planning on making any tonight.”

“I know when it ended. That’s why there are not latkes at Haus 2.0. But _you_ sent me flowers that clearly said that there would be latkes here.”

“I did not tell them to put that on the card.” 

“Not the card.” Lardo waved off the comment distractedly. “The language of flowers.” 

“I’m pretty sure it is not possible to promise latkes using the language of flowers. At least, not in the flower languages I know.” 

Lardo dropped next to him and threw her legs into his lap. “Then why’d you send me flowers?” 

“Cait said that you’d been really stressed with your exhibition coming up, so I wanted to send you something to show support.” 

“So no latkes?”

Chowder tilted his head and thought. “Well, Dex has been making them here. I bet if we both gave him sad eyes then he’d make us some. And I can text Cait to come over and we can have a movie night together too.” 

Lardo punched him lightly in the arm and grinned. “You’re a smart guy, Chow.” 


End file.
